europe_song_contest_by_lgfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Edition 0
|returning = |withdrawing = None|song = Cool Me Down|artist(s) = Margaret|writer(s) = Robert Uhlmann, Arash, Alex Papaconstantinou, Anderz Wrethov, Viktor Svensson, Linnea Deb}}The Europe Song Contest #3 was third edition of Europe Song Contest. It took place in Madrid in Spain after Sara Serena won second edition with her song "Asylum" with 115 points. Fourty countries participated in the edition including Belarus, Croatia,F.Y.R. Macedonia, Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, Luxembourg, Monaco, Montenegro, Northern Ireland and Slovakia that made their debut appearance in the edition. Serbia ,who returned after not participating in the second edition. The winner of the third edition was Poland with the song "Cool Me Down" performed by Margaret, which scored 117 points with a 2 points lead ahead the second time runner-up, Norway. Location For further information see Madrid '''Madrid '''is the capital city of the Kingdom of Spain and the largest municipality in both the Community of Madrid and Spain as a whole. The city has a population of almost 3.2 million with a metropolitan area population of approximately 6.5 million. It is the third-largest city in the European Union (EU) after London and Berlin, and its metropolitan area is the third-largest in the EU after those of London and Paris. The municipality itself covers an area of 604.3 km2 (233.3 sq mi). Madrid lies on the River Manzanares in the centre of both the country and the Community of Madrid (which comprises the city of Madrid, its conurbation and extended suburbs and villages); this community is bordered by the autonomous communities of Castile and León and Castile-La Mancha. As the capital city of Spain, seat of government, and residence of the Spanish monarch, Madrid is also the political, economic and cultural centre of the country. The current mayor is Manuela Carmena from Ahora Madrid. The Madrid urban agglomeration has the third-largest GDP in the European Union and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, environment, media, fashion, science, culture, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Madrid is home to two world-famous football clubs, Real Madrid and Atlético de Madrid. Due to its economic output, high standard of living, and market size, Madrid is considered the major financial centre of Southern Europe and the Iberian Peninsula; it hosts the head offices of the vast majority of major Spanish companies, such as Telefónica, Iberia, and Repsol. Madrid is the 17th most liveable city in the world according to Monocle magazine, in its 2014 index. Madrid houses the headquarters of the World Tourism Organization (UNWTO), belonging to the United Nations Organization (UN), the Ibero-American General Secretariat (SEGIB), the Organization of Ibero-American States (OEI), and the Public Interest Oversight Board (PIOB). It also hosts major international regulators and promoters of the Spanish language: the Standing Committee of the Association of Spanish Language Academies, headquarters of the Royal Spanish Academy (RAE), the Cervantes Institute and the Foundation of Urgent Spanish (Fundéu BBVA). Madrid organises fairs such as FITUR, ARCO,SIMO TCI and the Cibeles Madrid Fashion Week. While Madrid possesses modern infrastructure, it has preserved the look and feel of many of its historic neighbourhoods and streets. Its landmarks include the Royal Palace of Madrid; the Royal Theatre with its restored 1850 Opera House; the Buen Retiro Park, founded in 1631; the 19th-century National Library building (founded in 1712) containing some of Spain's historical archives; a large number of national museums, and the Golden Triangle of Art, located along the Paseo del Prado and comprising three art museums: Prado Museum, the Reina Sofía Museum, a museum of modern art, and the Thyssen-Bornemisza Museum, which completes the shortcomings of the other two museums. Cibeles Palace and Fountain have become one of the monument symbols of the city. Participating countries The submissions for the third edition opened a few days after the second edition ended. Fourty countries confirmed participation with Belarus, Croatia,F.Y.R. Macedonia, Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, Luxembourg, Monaco, Montenegro, Northern Ireland and Slovakia making their debut.Serba returned to the contest after 1 edition absence. Results Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Grand Final